


The Doctors Honeytongue

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Nooks (Homestuck), Orgasm, Plushies, Plushophilia, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Scalemates - Freeform, Some Humor, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Underage Masturbation, Xeno, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi gets a little bit of the Doctor Honeytongue >;]
Kudos: 13





	The Doctors Honeytongue

"The prosecution deems you:" Terezi announced, words dripping from her mouth "Guilty!" Terezi pulled on the rope, the guilty scalemate dangling by its delicious smelling throat.

"Another successful trial, and it wouldn't have gone so well if it wasn't for you, Doctor Honeytongue." Terezi praised, pulling the scalemate over to the corner of her respiteblock, decorated with a scrap of cardboard labelled 'B4R' and a crudely drawn rectangle with shapes resembling bottles. She grabbed two cans of Tab and cracked them open, placing one in front of the scalemate and taking a sip of her own.

'I can pay for this round.' He said.

"Hush your cute face, this drinks on me. You've done such a good job on the case that I HAVE to buy you a drink." She said to the plush.

'The case was easy to crack open,' Doctor Honey tongue said, in his usual matter-of-fact tone. The Doctor was actually a huge nerd underneath all the layers the years of gruesome work had built up on him, but he was hardened by the job and rarely showed his softer side. He took a sip of his Tab  
'All the evidence was there in the Countesses corpse, all I had to do was dig through and find the viscount's iconic dagger marks.' Terezi laughed at her friends gloomy demeanour.

"So grim! I appreciate the work you do, even if it kind of messy. You should be used to it by now anyway, Doctor, you've been doing this longer than I have, and even went through the Alternian school of medicine."

'It was a difficult course, the only reason I was top of my class was because the rest were slaughtered. Oh, and please, it's just Honeytongue, the title of Doctor only reminds me that I couldn't save them, I couldn't save my classmates.' He took a sip of Tab, Terezi adjusting her glasses. 'I'm sorry you had to listen to that, legislacerator Pyrope. I don't even know why you put up with me, all I do is brood like a dashing lone-woofbeast, I'm better off away from you.'

Terezi put her finger on his snout.

"Please, call me Terezi," She insisted, sitting back on her chair and running her fingers through her hair. "I like putting up with you, you're cute and smell positively...delicious."

'I don't deserve such kind words.' Doctor Honeytongue turned away, fiery crimson eyes steeled.

"You're so dramatic, Honeytongue!" She chuckled, knocking back the final gulp of her Tab before buying another and taking a very generous mouthful.

'Hey, go easy on the drinking, Terezi, I wouldn't want to have to carry you back to your hive.'

"I wouldn't mind, actually I encourage it." She flirted.

There was a pause between Terezi and the scalemate, the troll trying to think of a good way to transition the conversation.

"..."

'...'

"...Ok sex now." Terezi said, standing up and grabbing the scalemate by its plush head before plopping it down onto her carpet with a quick squeak before practically ripping off her pants and kneeling over it, resting her crotch on its soft stomach.

"Oh Honeytongue~" Terezi dramatically gasped, moving up until she could grind her nook against his snout, squeezing her already swaying bulge with her free hand. She started loosely rubbing her bulge and messily humping the plush, feeling the grain of the soft fabric _grind_ the wet folds of her nook, the texture seemingly magnified on her sensitive vulva.

As she continued rocking her hips back and forth, pressing the snout against her nook hard, she could feel herself leaving wet teal streaks on the fabric, the scalemate slowly becoming damper, which only added more of that _delicious_ and warming friction. It was almost excruciating, like she was so close to something, tracing around the edge, but she couldn't press the doll hard enough or grind on it quick enough to spill over and finally fall through the sweet sweet surface.

Terezi squeezed Doctor Honeytongues soft snout, her fluids almost wringing out of the fabric before she lined the tip up against her nook, the thick snout pressed smaller by her firm hand. She managed to stuff the tip of the snout inside of her nook and moaned quietly as she felt the muzzle expand as it was freed from her grip, pushing against her walls like it wanted to spread her thin, soaking up her fluids. Her teal slime rolled over her fingers and dripped onto the carpet underneath her as she furiously grabbed and rubbed at her bulge, the tendril barely having any room to writhe or squirm as she pulled her hand up and down.

The feeling of her insides being stuffed full against her bulge being roughly squeezed and tugged made Terezi tense up and shake for more, rocking back and forth to drink in the feeling, entire body working for it. She felt amazing, every part of her on fire.

Grabbing Doctor Honeytongues head, Terezi began to shove it up against her groin, still working her bulge, stuffing the rest of its thick snout into her nook before sitting on the toy and holding it in her thighs. She squeezed it with her twitching walls as it grew inside of her, the slight dryness caused by the pulshie making it feel even bigger than it was. It was thick and filled her up in the best way, stuffing her nook and stretching it with it's length and girth until it felt like she would never be able to take it out.

Filled up and _gushing_ , Terezi took both hands and jerked her bulge harder, slime rolling over her hands and even dripping down to her wrists as she squeezed and rocked back and forth, body tensing up. It felt like everything below her chest was on fire, the pleasure and desperation to cum spreading through her core and making her hump and rub herself off and turning herself into a gushing, melting mess.

"Hagnh~ Uwaah-OHH! Fuh-huh-ck~ Cummngh~!" She muttered, teeth clenched and thighs shaking, just on the edge of reaching her orgasm.

She thrust her hips down onto the scalemate and somehow more stuffed itself inside of her, just enough so that more pressed against the end of her nook and she was sent crashing into her orgasm, jaw dropped in a silent moan and eyes rolled back so much that only the yellow sclera was visible behind her red glasses.

Half a buckets worth of slime sloshed out from her already dripping bulge and splattered all over herself, her hands, Doctor Honeytongue and the carpet, her throbbing nook also gushing and just leaving her a sopping wet mess, still twitching and panting like her body wouldn't let her come down and stop cumming. It was almost painful, body hot and tense, brain blissfully blank and nook and bulge letting out gush after gush of teal with every throb and pulse.

"H...ah...uhh~ Fffuuck~!" She panted, finally starting to come down.

Terezi shakily raised herself up, legs trembling as she pried the soaking scalemate out from her squeezing, tensing nook.

"G-good work, Honeytongue, I certainly know why you insisted on just 'Honeytongue'." She quipped, holding him up. He was stained with her colour, his yellow dyed into a greenish teal. "I'll...I'll run you a bath."

She pulled up her also soggy pants and zipped out of her respiteblock and headed towards her bathroom, hoping to wash him off quick enough so he wasn't permanently stained.


End file.
